


Ghosts

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Siblings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Autobots. Could stand as canon. 'Dark' nature, from angst to not-explicit death and bloodshed.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Bumblebee: Middle  
> Warpath: Vampire  
> Bluestreak: Heaven  
> Jazz: Memory

**Bumblebee: Middle**

What few know is that Bumblebee wasn't always the 'kid'. Once, he was a middle child, with a big brother called Wasp and a younger one designated Goldbug. 

Wasp was callous and more of a bully, but he was the best brother to the younger two with his overprotective tendencies. 

Goldbug was a sweet innocent creature that couldn't help but be in love and awed at every single thing in the world. 

One day, Wasp accompanied Goldbug to see a Noble artist, for the smallest showed signs of becoming an excellent musician, while Bumblebee worked in the shop. 

Iacon fell. 

* * *

**Warpath: Vampire**

Carly once asks about Warpath's 'battle cries'. The whole Rec Room falls silent and everyone is suddenly looking at her. 

Windcharger tells her that he shouts with his shots to drown the sounds of the enemy. 

She nods in understanding and lets the matter go, and soon the humans think Warpath is a sensitive soul that doesn't really want to hurt anyone and so tries to block the battlefield when he's part of it. 

None of the other Autobots tells them that it's because their friend is trying to drown the screeches of the Energon Guzzlers that still haunt him. 

* * *

**Bluestreak: Heaven**

When Bluestreak learns about Heaven, he's confused. 

“How can you be sure it’s real?” he asks, and gets funny looks. 

“How can you be sure it isn't?” Carly returns, and the Autobot is the one with the deadpan this time. 

“Studies have been made about what happens to a spark after deactivation.” 

“You don't have a Heaven?” Daniel asks, horrified to the point Bluestreak almost flinches back. 

“No one said that,” he answers instead, with a bright smile that the boy returns. 

Better let them believe there is a Cybertronian Heaven than telling them they will simply cease to be. 

* * *

**Jazz: Memory**

“Are you sure?” Bumblebee asks. 

Jazz thinks about his Energon-coated servos crushing a spark that felt more real than his own; about holding the life of a too brave mech on whether he was curious enough to disregard his own function; about a large and warm presence, encouraging as much as supporting, dependent but also dependable in a way that could only be called _home._

When he looks around, there's only Rodimus Prime talking with Ultra Magnus, surrounded by mechs whom he knows nothing more about than how to deactivate them. 

“Yes, I'm sure.” 

And Bumblebee knows this is goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> About Warpath's drabble: Energon Guzzlers are the Cybertronian equivalent of vampires. Essentially, they're the result of a parasitic Energon-eating creature invading the frame. The most common breed of Energon Guzzlers feed from deactivated frames, leave when they're done to find other frames (no 'zombies'). However, other breeds can take over still active mechs. In an effort to mantain their own levels as the parasite tries to drain them, the infected mechs attack others. The infected either lose their minds or don't realize there's anything wrong with what they are doing, depends on the type of parasite.


End file.
